


a chance to say yes

by deathbymutation



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbymutation/pseuds/deathbymutation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen has been spending time with someone who isn't Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a chance to say yes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a character's storyline in the movie 'The Jane Austen Book Club'

He met him at a record store. His sun-dyed hair was hanging in his eyes while his callused fingers strummed lightly over guitar strings. He spoke with a throaty southern twang and always wore a smirk on his face. This man, this creature…was so different from what he was used to being near. He was nothing like the LA socialites and lawyers that filled Jensen’s days.  
  
Chris’ love of music and deep country roots caused heat to pool in Jensen’s belly, deep down. They’d talked for a few days and had even gone for beer a few days ago. It was a simple friendship budding into something else and for a moment he considered just how much his marriage meant to him. After that moment passed, he threw caution to the wind. He pressed his lips firmly against the other man’s.  
  
“Fuck…” He muttered in the kiss, feeling those callused fingers sliding over the front of his jeans and gripping tightly. Moaning lightly, he dug his fingers into the other man’s forearms. Chris kissed deeply, with strong lips and thorough swipes of his tongue, so unlike Jared.  
  
As they stumbled into the backroom of Kane Music, Jensen felt a sharp pang in his chest as he caught whiff of familiar cologne. _Jared_ His blood sang at the scent as his heart demanded he stop this right now. The strong insistent tongue shoving its way between his lips suddenly felt like a slug worming its way into his mouth. _I can’t do this…_  
  
Raising his hands and pushing Chris away, Jensen let out a hurried apology and ran out of the store. He didn’t stop until he reached his car that was parked down the block.  
  
Jensen rested against the side of his car, heart pounding in his chest. His palms were slick with sweat and his tongue was coated in to the taste of _Chris_. He felt sick to his stomach.  
  
When Chris’ calls of concern grew closer, he quickly unlocked his car and made to leave. Tears rose in his throat as he slid the keys into the ignition, disbelief settling into his chest. He had the chance to be with someone else, someone who made his blood boil and didn’t answer his cell phone every five minutes while in a deep meaningful conversation. But that’s not what he wanted. He wanted to go home to his giant dog-loving husband and cook dinner while he played with their babies outside in the yard. He wanted Jared.  
  
He found Jared in his office, looking over some files for work. He was working on a big case, spending most of his time at the office or in his home office.   
  
“Hey…” Jared looked up, glasses sliding down his nose slightly.   
  
Jensen didn’t bother to say anything back, simply walking over and hugging him tightly. He kissed Jared’s cheek lightly, moving to kiss a trail to his lips.   
  
“I love you. You know that, right?”  
  
“Of course I do.” Jared pecked him on the lips lightly before removing his glasses, blinking to adjust his sight.   
  
“What brought this on?”  
  
Jensen just looked down at Jared’s chest and shook his head. “Nothing, just had an odd day.” He gave him a shy smile.   
  
“You almost done? I’ve been missing you lately.”  
  
The guilty look on Jared’s face and reddened cheek made his heart race. “Yeah sorry. I know I’ve been a bit out of it lately.” He scratched the back of his neck with his glasses in hand.   
  
“Gimme about five minutes to finish up and we’ll go out for dinner, ok?”  
  
“I’d like that.” Jensen smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners. He pulled Jared in for one last kiss, threading his fingers deep in the shaggy hair and held him close.   
  
Jared let out a small chuckle, wrapping his hand around the back of Jensen’s neck. He pulled back after a moment, resting his forehead against his husband’s. “Scratch that, we’re staying in.”  
  
He got a large grin in return.


End file.
